Question: 10 crayons cost $8.80. Which equation would help determine the cost of 6 crayons?
Solution: There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. If we let $x$ represent the cost of 6 crayons, we have the following proportion: $\dfrac{x}{6}$ We have to pay $8.80 for 10 crayons, and that can be written as a proportion: $\dfrac{\$8.80}{10}$ Since the price per crayon stays the same, these two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{x}{6} = \dfrac{\$8.80}{10}$